Class: Nether Evangel
The Nether Evangel is a Dark Tinkerer, with an inconquerable desire for power. Using the Discarded Husk of a Once Powerful Demon, the Nether Evangel carries the dark mark of the Nether Realm in a mechanically augmented Archon Suit, which is made from the altered body of the demon. To become a Nether Evangel, you must have Smithing, Engineering, or Necromancy. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Archon's Summoning - The Nether Evangel begins to summon his Archon suit at a location within 20m. The suit is unusable while being summoned for this and the Nether Evangel's next turn, but can be attacked during this time. Archon Suit can be entered as long as it has Hit Points. While in Archon Suit, your items are changed to larger forms, where they have +50% numerical effect. Certain skills change while cast from the suit. You can only cast Class Spells from the suit, while you can cast all your spells as your player character, even while in the suit. The Archon Suit blocks AoE negative effects while the Nether Evangel is riding inside it. Archon Suit*** Base Hit Points: [ ( Endurance x 2 ) + ( Dexterity x 2 ) + ( 100 ) ] Base Mana Points: [ ( Charisma x 5 ) + ( Dexterity x 3 ) + ( 100 ) ] Base Attack Damage: [ ( Endurance ) + ( Strength ) + ( 20 ) ] Base Spell Effect: [ ( Dexterity x 2 ) + ( Charisma x 0.5 ) + ( 20 ) ] Base Movement: [ ( Agility x 0.5 ) + ( Strength x 0.2 ) + ( 10 ) ] Base Armor: [ ( Endurance x 0.3 ) + ( Strength x 0.1 ) + ( 5 ) ] Base Spell Resist: [ ( Endurance x 0.2 ) + ( Dexterity x 0.3 ) + ( 5 ) ] _______________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Demon's Husk - The Demon's Soul inside your Archon Suit does not always agree with you. There are the good times, though. Roll 1d20 at the beginning of your turns to determine your fate that turn while inside the Archon Suit. 01- You lose 20% of your Current HP. 02- You lose 20% of your Current MP. 03- You lose 10% of your Current HP. 04- You lose 10% of your Current MP. 05- You lose 20 HP. 06- You lose 20 MP. 07- You lose 10 HP. 08- You lose 10 MP. 09- You lose 5 HP. 10- You lose 5 MP. 11- Nothing Happens. 12- Nothing Happens. 13- Nothing Happens. 14- Nothing Happens. 15- You recover 5 MP. 16- You recover 5 HP. 17- You recover 10 MP. 18- You recover 10 HP. 19- You recover 10% of your Max MP. 20- You recover 10% of your Max HP. Level 1: Auxillary Power - Your Archon suit has a self-installed Auxillary Core. You can use this pool of Auxillary Points as either MP or for paying Demon's Husk costs. You have [ ( Max Hit Points x 0.1 ) + ( Max Mana Points x 0.1 ) ] Auxillary Points. You recover 25% of your Max Auxillary Points in the turn after you don't use them.